My Delicate Mistress
by Rimu-Fairchild
Summary: After accepting the fact that Tsukune only has eyes for Moka, Kurumu is in a state of utter despair and desperation, an unexpected encounter with a friend kick starts a chain of events that change the young succubi girls life forever.


**Chapter 1: Unexpected Circumstances **

"Tsukune's mine" Moka shouted as hard as her lungs would allow, no one can have him, but me. Y

Yeah right!

Kurumu scoffed as she forced a reluctant Tsukune even deeper into her

immense breasts, how does it feel? do you like the feeling of my amazing tits, Kurumu asked as she stroked the back of Tsukune's head.

Kuru...

Tsukune tried to speak but was unable to utter an audible sound his voice voice muffled by Kurumu's sensual breasts.

Don't worry, Tsukune...this and more can be your's anytime you want, all you have to do is ask, I'll do anything for you my precious little Tsukune

That's quite enough of that Kurumu!

*Bang*

Argh!

what the hell!

In a fit of jealously Yukari had taken it upon her self to bring an end to the festivities

by dropping a rather large golden washtub on top of Kurumus head.

Kurumu was kneeling on the floor her head throbbing,

What...was...that...

Before Kurumu could get a clear picture of the events that had taken place just moments ago,

she herd a familler word, spoken in a familler tone

Tsukune!

Tsukune!

Both Moka and Yukari had rushed to Tsukunes side, not giving so much as a passing glance to the down and out Kurumu.

Moka grasped Tsukunes hand tightly, you're alright, right...Tsukune?

A terrible looked crept upon Yukari's face

I'm so sorry Tuskune i acted with thinking again, i hope you're not hurt if you were I'd never be able to forgive myself...

Don't worry guys, I'm fine look i just bumped my head when i fell that's all it's nothing to worry about.

Moka's face lit up.

I'm so glad, i was worried there for a second,

Tsukune...

Moka...

Tsukune...

Moka...

Tsukune...

Moka...

Tsukune, your blood is so...I'm sorry i can't control myself

Moka!

Moka slowly sank her fangs into tsukunes delectable neck, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster with each passing second.

Kurumu and Yukari watched on mesmerized by there blatant public display of affection for each other.

There has been many instances of Moka sucking Tsukunes blood in the past, but this was different...the level of intimacy was awe-inspiring.

Hey Kurumu! Kurumu!

Kurumu chose not to respond, her eyes firmly fixated upon Moka as she continued to nibble at Tsukunes neck...

Yukari grabbed Kurumu's wrist jolting her.

What...what is it Yukari?

Lets get out of here, Kurumu.

A defeated look crept onto her face, Kurumu sighed...then nodded in agreement.

By this time a crowed had gathered and was now throughly enjoying the spectacle.

Tsukune...Moka..."Meow"

You shouldn't be doing that in public, "meow"

This concerned voiced snapped Moka and Tsukune from there intimate embrace.

Nekonome! What are you doing here ?

Moka asked with a confused tone

And what happenedd to Kurumu and Yukari?

You really shouldn't be doing that sort of thing in public, "Meow"

Public...

*Scream*

A crowd of well thirty odd students had gathered to watch the show...

Ah...Moka...it's alright all did was...drink...my...blood...

Moka...I'm...no...this...can't,

Moka ran off screaming down the hallway, embrassed that the school new of her favourite pastime.

Tsukune jumped to his feet almost instantly

Moka wait! wait up Moka,.

Meow...i wasn't finished with my lecture...

Well ok then, alright everyone stop standing around it'll be class time soon...

The crowd dispersed leaving Nekonome completely and utterly alone.

Well that takes care of that said Nekonome as she dusted her hands.

While all this commotion was still taking place Kurumu and Yukari deciding to prematurely escape were resting on a bench located in the exterior of the schools court yard.

No! I can't, i won't except it

Tsukunes mine and mine alone.

That's being down-right selfish, look Kurumu, i know how you feel, believe me...i know...but we have accept the reailty

that he doesn't see us that way, Tsukunes made his choice and as much as it hurts, we have...we...have...

Tears began to trickle down Kurumu's face.

I know that Yukari, He loves Moka, Tsukune loves Moka, we all know, You, me and Mizore as well, Tsukunes had his eyes on nothing else but Moka since the beginning

So what, i can't accept that i've lost, I love Moka, I love you but i just can't let Tsukune go

Damn it...Damn it all!

Kurumu shouted with absolute frustration

Yukari sat in silence astonished by Kurumu's reaction.

Kurumu it'll be ok...

The tears continued to flow like a fountain streaking down Kurumu's round cheeks.

Don't Yukari!

Kurumu turned to face Yukari.

Just don't... I have to leave...goodbye

No Kurumu please wait, don't got.

Kurumu sprouted devilish wings and took to skies, in just a moment the glorious son that shone down upon Yokai academy had been replaced by a bleak and tragic sky.

Kurumu lay resting against a tree in the forrest that just on the outskirts of the acadamy, drained of much of her energy and suffering a complete lack of will power to continue

Kurumu began to contemplate her situation.

While laying practically motionless against an old degraded tree

In her distraught delirium a voice began to speak to her, it was the voice that sounded similer to that of a middle aged man.

Question: Do you love Tsukune Aono ?

Yes of course i do, Tsukune is everything to me, without him my life would be worthless

Question: Do you honestly believe that?

I do, i believe it will all my heart, I've devoted my life to loving Tsukune.

Question: You do realise he only has eyes for Moka Akashiya right?

Even so, despite everything i'll still love Tsukune.

Question: Even if that love is unrequited.

It doesn't matter, i'll only love Tsukune, Tsukune and Tsukune alone.

The as Kurumu began to pounder these questions she relecutantly accepted the inevitable.

Tsukune only has eyes for Moka, God i can't believe how stupid i am, idiot!

I acted like a total bitch to Yukari when all she did was try to console me.

I've have to find her, i have to apologize, Yukari...I'm sorry.

With a new found sense of strength Kurumu took flight again, and darted towards Youkai acadamy

With a sense of urgency.

Kurumu arrived at the bench were the two had been seated just and hour or so ago.

Shit, Yukari's isn't here, i need to find her...

Kurumu rushed through the entrance of youkai academy combing the halls relentlessly, all of this in search of Yukari, but alas it was to no aveil.

Realizing her chances of locating Yukari like this were pretty Abysmal Kurumu decided to roam the corridors in a last ditch effort.

Honestly how can someone so loud vanish without a trace, witch or no witch this is ridiculous, just ridiculous.

What's ridiculous? a soft and tender voice replied

Kurumu took little noticed to the disembodied voice instead opting to continuing her slow and tedious walk.

Well you see i have to find my friend Yuka... Wait the hell said that?

It took you long enough, Kurumu.

Wait i know that voice, it's you...

Mizore! What are you doing here?

Why i'm stalking you of course?

And why exactly are you stalking me?

Well you see, i was unable to locate my Tsukune, so i just passing the time when i happend to notice you skulking around the school,

I figured that if i stalked you for long enough you'd eventually lead me to Tsukune and the others.

Oh so that's why, i figured as much, well see you Mizore...

If you're looking for Tsukune you better just forget it, Tsukune is mine, remember that Kurumu.

Oh will you shut up, you obsessive stalker.

Look little miss ice bitch, i don't know if you've noticed but Tsukune only has eyes for one person, and we both know who that is.

Moka Akashiya right?

Exactly, Kurumu whispered.

It hurts so much Mizore, You love him, i love him, Yukari loves him, we love him so much that our hearts feel like there about to burst at the seems and spill out onto the floor

And yet...it's just not enough...It's...never enough

Kurumu collapse to her knees, her hair covering her delicate face.

Mizore dropped her trademark lollipop, it hit the ground silently as she dashed toward Kurumu's location

catching her gently in her arms refusing to allow her pretty face to meet the cold tiled floor of the school corridor.

Mizore...what are you...

Hush.

mizore placed her index finger other Kurumu's soft and wet lips it's alright, Kurumu you can rest now.

Mizore tightend her grip

I understand you Kurumu, you don't need to it, i can see it clearly on your face.

Giving in the lucid Kumuru laid her head ever so lightly on Mizores shoulders and began breathing in a steady and comforting rhythm.


End file.
